Gilgamesh (Mythology)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by Urbancommando77) Gilgamesh rides through a plain in Macedona. Alexander is sitting in his camp with his ballista loaded and his gastrophetes drawn. He heres the sound of wheels and jumps up. He sees Gilgamesh on his chariot with his javelin aimed. Alexander rushes to his ballista and fires it. It stops the chariot in its tracks and gilgamesh falls off. Gilgamrsh throws his javelin, scraping alexanders shoulder. Alexander loads his gasrophetes and fires at him, hitting his arm. Gilgamesh throws another javelin, hitting alexander's leg. Gilgamesh pulls out his spear and charges at him. Alexander panicks and tries loading his gastrophetes but Gilgamesh stabs his arm. Alexander pulls out his xyston ans thrusts at him. Gilgamesh dodges it and knocks him down. Alexander pulls out his kopis and thrusts. It hits his arm. Gilgamesh throws his net over him and brakes Alexnaders arm. He runs to an edge of a cliff and waits for Alexnader. Alexander runs to him and knocks his mace out of his hand. Alexander thrusts his Kopis into Gilgamesh's chest. Alexander roars and walks to his camp. Expert's Opinion Alexander's weaponry was more advanced and his armour offered better protection, giving him an easy victory over Gilgamesh. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Odysseus (by MilenHD) The Battle starts as Odysseus and some of his crew member's boat,landed at abounded island.Odysseus jumped from the boat and spoke: "My man,I think this is not Ithaca.Ithaca is not that rocky" And he replied with: "Farewell,we are going to make a camp to rest this night,the sea is dangerous in the dark night" And Odysseus heard a sound and went to see what's going on,after some steps he climb a small rovk and saw two big and dark haired humans-Those were Enkidu and Gilgamesh.With no time to waste Odysseus pulled his bow and aimed at Gilgamesh,but after he released the string Enkidu jumped to save Gilgamesh,but he was pinned in the neck by the arrow.Seeing that Enkidu died,Gilgamesh turned and threw a javelin against the Ithacan king,missing him by few inches.Than Gilgamesh rushed at Odysseus with his spear. Seeing the charging Gilgamesh,Odysseus threw his own javelin,missing Gilgamesh.Than his fired some arrows only piercing Gilgamesh's cow hide shield,but not hurting the Sumerian king.Than Gilgamesh striked Odysseus,but Ody blocked with his shield the blow and he pulled his battle axe and swung it several time at Gilgamesh,only making a horrible hole in gilgamesh's copper helmet.The Sumerian king stabbed his opponent with his spear in the leg,only to get his spear cutted in half,same as his cow-hide shield.But Gilgamesh pulled his mace and his stoke the shield denting it so hard,that even Odysseus arm was broken.Seeing that he is dealing with an super-human,Odysseus tried to take the mace by cutting the handle but,he wounded Gil's right arm making him to lose the mace. Gilgamesh got really tired from the axe,and pulled his khopesh in his left arm,and began swinging it at Odysseus and he hooked Ody's axe,right from his arms.Beign shock by this weapon Odysseus had no chance except to pull xiphos,and both began dueling,with Odysseus more carefull because of his smaller blade.After having a brutal back and forth fight,Gilgamesh sliced Odysseus's leg,than he grabbed him by the neck,only to get stabbed in the stomach by Odysseus xiphos.The Sumerian king grab his wound,giving Odysseus a chance to kill him. Then Odysseus charged and sliced Gilamesh's throat,killing him instantly.Seeing he is killed Odysseus roared in victory and raised his xiphos,and took Gil's khopesh as trophy. Expert's Opinion While Gilgamesh was physically stronger and was better melee fighter,Odysseus better tactics and ranged combat,and better armor won this battle in the "Bronze Age version of Brains vs Brawns". To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage